


Creepy alien

by Nedda_Sweetdigger



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedda_Sweetdigger/pseuds/Nedda_Sweetdigger
Summary: Койю любил истории про инопланетян, но никогда всерьёз не думал, что они прилетают, чтобы забрать человека, а вместо него оставляют копию. Не думал до этого года.
Relationships: Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 2





	Creepy alien

Койю не мог с уверенность сказать, когда это началось, но точно – до пандемии. Просто во время неё всё стало намного хуже. Таканори менялся, неуловимо, но неизбежно. Дело было не только в том, что его лицо начало становиться другим, а мимика иногда казаться скованной и непривычной. Возможно, Койю этого бы даже не заметил, если бы при этом Таканори не стал более задумчивым, а его взгляд порой стекленел и выглядел неживым... Кукольным.

Таканори никогда не был доволен собой, и сколько Койю его знал, находил повод поныть то о возрастных изменениях, то о кривых ногах, то о лишнем весе. Сам Койю никогда не запаривался ни из-за своей внешности, ни из-за чужой, и вообще считал, что она – дело десятое. Во всяком случае, влюбился он в Таканори не поэтому. Но даже если он и не обращал на неё внимание, это не значило, что он ничего не видел.

Они не жили вместе, и обоих это устраивало, пока не пришёл чёртов вирус и не запер их по домам. Все в группе ответственно подошли к карантинным мерам, поэтому Койю не видел Таканори вживую несколько месяцев. Пусть теперь ничего не отвлекало от работы, и он мог заниматься музыкой в любое время, не думая об обязательных фотосессиях и интервью, ему не хватало хотя бы иногда пересекаться с Таканори. Он ужасно скучал и иногда хандрил, а видеозвонки не могли заменить близость и тепло. Но хуже было то, что ощущение подмены усилилось.

Койю любил истории про инопланетян, но никогда всерьёз не думал, что они прилетают, чтобы забрать человека, а вместо него оставляют копию. Не думал до этого года. Когда меры защиты чуть ослабили, было решено всё равно встречаться по минимуму, чтобы не рисковать, в любом случае работой они могли делиться по сети. Но почему-то Таканори однажды отказал в видеозвонке, а потом несколько дней показывался в маске. Он не объяснял, а Койю не привык лезть, если ему не говорят. Возможно, он накручивал себя, но после этого Таканори стал выглядеть более чужим.

Это чувство усугубилось, когда они наконец-то встретились, и Койю не обнаружил родинки на подбородке, которую так любил. В этот раз он спросил прямо, на что Таканори пожал плечами и ответил, что удалил её. Койю в ответ смог только кивнуть, внутри похолодев – Таканори столько лет жаловался на неё, но ничего не делал, а тут внезапно, когда опасно было куда-то ходить, обратился к врачу. Это было так на него не похоже... Но Койю постарался успокоить себя, решив, что тот поступил так именно из-за отсутствия концертов.

В день рождения Таканори Койю навестил его, о чём потом сильно жалел – тот весь день сидел в телефоне, общаясь с фанатами, а если обращал внимание на попытки Койю его разговорить, то вздыхал, что возраст подкрался незаметно. Не сдержавшись, Койю напомнил, что вообще-то ему в этом году будет сорок, но почему-то его это не парит. Таканори посмотрел на него эти плоским пустым взглядом и тихо выдохнул «ты красивый». Эта фраза напугала Койю до чёртиков. Таканори не первый раз в жизни говорил ему это, но тон, которым это было сказано... В нём не было зависти, злости или раздражения. Койю слышал в интонации голод, будто Таканори хотел эту красоту отобрать. Вечер был безнадёжно испорчен, и Койю даже не остался на ночь, наспех придумав оправдание, и сбежал домой.

Последней каплей стали съёмки клипа. Точнее, сами съёмки прошли вполне привычно, ещё до нового года, и Койю старался не обращать внимания, что у Таканори вновь странная мимика и слишком гладкая, несопоставимая с его возрастом кожа. Только после нанесения макияжа он стал выглядеть более привычно – гладкость после тональных средств была хотя бы объяснимой. И в остальном Таканори вроде был собой – пах также, также по-дурацки и заразительно смеялся, оставался потрясающим композитором, но Койю всё равно не мог избавиться от паранойи, что тот Таканори, которого он знал двадцать лет, исчез, а на его место пришёл кто-то очень похожий, но неправильный и пугающий.

И когда клип был готов, он стал воплощением кошмаров Койю. Всем занимался Таканори, Койю не лез, его никогда клипы и не интересовали – просто необходимость, подарок фанатам, способ продвижения. И Койю прекрасно знал, что Таканори обожал разглаживающие эффекты, но в этот раз он очевидно перебрал. То, что Койю видел на экране, не было живым человеком, не было даже похоже на уже изменившегося Таканори. Койю едва досмотрел клип до конца – его пробирала дрожь от существа, которое двигалось и выглядело так, будто пыталось походить на человека, но не являлось им. Ему сразу вспомнились старые фильмы – «Люди в чёрном» и «Вторжение похитителей тел», и всё больше казалось, что он не бредит, а Таканори действительно уже нет.

Он заперся у себя дома, не желая ни с кем видеться. Ему нужно было как-то понять, сошёл ли он с ума или действительно «они среди нас». Или хотя бы отдохнуть и хорошо выпить. Но, наверное, стоило хотя бы иногда отвечать на сообщения того же Таканори, тогда бы тот не приехал так внезапно. Койю не знал, как его выгнать и куда себя деть, избегал его взгляда и прикосновений, а на все вопросы отмахивался, что устал. Он надеялся, что Таканори уйдёт, но тот, как назло, остался, заявив, что Койю выглядит нездоровым, и он должен проследить. Таканори-то, который панически боялся заразиться! Спасибо, что не попытался отобрать водку, только поджал губы и осуждающе смотрел, как Койю методично напивался.

В этот раз алкоголь не развязал ему язык, а немного притупил тревогу и страх, и он даже смог лечь с Таканори в постель. Хорошо, что тот не собирался приставать, прекрасно зная, что алкоголь и секс для Койю были несовместимы, только обнял, от чего Койю напряжённо замер. И дождавшись, когда Таканори уснёт, отодвинулся и смотрел на него, пока его самого не сморило.

Он проснулся от странных звуков, и когда открыл глаза, увидел, что Таканори стоял перед кроватью рядом с ним. Луна светила нестерпимо ярко, давая рассмотреть его в деталях – он плакал и расчёсывал лицо. Койю тут же в тревоге сел, не понимая происходящего.

– Така?

– Койю, мне... нехорошо... – идеально гладкая кожа на его лице вдруг начала бугриться, будто под ней ползали черви, и Таканори зачесался сильнее, впиваясь в кожу ногтями и раздирая до крови. Одним резким движением он вдруг оторвал целый лоскут со щеки, обнажая мышцы, и завыл от боли.

– Помоги мне! – он не останавливался, продолжая снимать куски кожи с лица и кричать, и Койю, который сначала примёрз к постели от ужаса, подался к нему, пытаясь схватить его за руки и остановить. Когда у него это получилось, на него смотрел окровавленный кусок мяса, только глаза были человеческие, но через секунду они лопнули и потекли по лицу, а Таканори высвободил руки и вцепился в него, заваливая на кровать. Койю завопил и забился, а Таканори продолжил его звать: – Койюкойюкойю... Койю-ю-ю!

Он снова открыл глаза и увидел склонившегося над ним Таканори, который тряс его за плечи. И пусть лицо было нормальным, Койю оттолкнул его и в панике прижался к изголовью кровати.

– Чёрт, да что с тобой?! – Таканори потёр ушибленное плечо. – Я разбудить тебя хотел – ты кричал и руками размахивал.

– Это... кошмар, – Койю начал приходить в себя, но пережитый ужас давал о себе знать. А было ли это сном? И не спал ли он сейчас? Резко подавшись вперёд, он обхватил лицо Таканори ладонями и посмотрел ему в глаза – сейчас они были живыми и очень испуганными. – Что ты сделал со своим лицом? Почему я тебя не узнаю? Ты вообще Таканори?!

Видимо, от шока Таканори не пытался освободиться, но страх сменился недоумением, и он аккуратно отцепил руки Койю от своего лица и взял его ладони в свои.

– Самоизоляция не пошла тебе на пользу... Ты опять ужастиков пересмотрел?

– Нет! Отвечай! Что ты с собой делаешь? Ты выглядишь... Иначе!

Таканори хмыкнул и забегал глазами – он всегда так делал, когда нервничал. Это немного успокоило Койю, хоть что-то знакомое.

– Да ничего нового, также к косметологу хожу. А что, я плохо выгляжу?

– К... к косметологу?..

– Ну да, я уже пару лет делаю инъекции витаминов и гиалуронки. Ты же в курсе.

Койю почувствовал себя идиотом.

– Ты не рассказывал, откуда мне было знать?

– В смысле?! Ты же видел моё опухшее лицо после уколов! Я думал, ты всё понял!

– Я твою опухшую рожу раньше постоянно видел, как, по-твоему, я бы заметил разницу?

Вместо ответа ему прилетело подушкой по лицу, и Койю рассмеялся, больше от нервов. Конечно, он знал о существовании косметологии, но считал это глупостью, поэтому и подумать не мог, что Таканори настолько озабочен внешностью, чтобы колоться.

– Ты иногда такая сволочь. Так что, я плохо выгляжу? Или в чём проблема?

Отсмеявшись, Койю покачал головой и сел удобнее. Сейчас, смотря на Таканори, он не видел ничего страшного – взъерошенный спросонья, с отпечатком подушки на щеке и слегка опухшими веками. Он был живым и настоящим.

– Нет, не плохо. Я бы сказал, даже слишком хорошо. И это меня... пугало. Я перестал тебя узнавать! – теперь Койю хотелось рассмеяться в голос. Почти год переживаний, а ответ был так прост и лежал на поверхности!

– Почему тебя тогда Акира не пугал? Это он мне косметолога посоветовал.

– Акира... тоже? Он мог мне сказать...

– Ты его раньше стебал, что он за собой ухаживает, говорил, что это не «по-мужски». Он не хотел, чтобы ты его снова засмеял, – сейчас в голосе Таканори послышалось осуждение, и Койю стало стыдно. Не только за то, что он действительно смеялся над Акирой, а потому что вновь подтвердилось то, в чём Койю всегда обвиняли – он настолько жил в своём собственном мире, что ничего вокруг себя не замечал. И в итоге накрутил себя до паранойи.

– Мне стыдно, правда. Я извинюсь перед ним.

– Давно надо было. Знаешь, не всем повезло, как тебе. Мне кажется, ты и в пятьдесят будешь выглядеть божественно, но это не даёт тебе права издеваться над другими.

– Если только в твоём представлении. Или... да пофиг. Така, я... Очень виноват и перед тобой, и перед Акирой. Вы оба сделали всё, чтобы я избавился от своих комплексов, а я даже не замечал, что своими шутками вас обижаю. Да ещё и напридумывал себе непонятно чего. Я почти был уверен, что тебя больше нет, а я общаюсь с посланной инопланетянами марионеткой!

– Единственный инопланетянин среди нас – это ты. Но я к этому привык. А Акира уж тем более, он тебя знает слишком долго. И у меня появилась идея. Раз уж мы заговорили о проблемах... Карантин явно сказался на твоей спине. Давай ты попросишь у Акиры контакт остеопата и сходишь к нему? А то мне иногда кажется, что ты – это не ты, а какой-то замаскированный под человека огромный космический богомол.

– Боишься, что я откушу тебе голову? Ладно, я понял. Давай оставим остеопата и все эти мазохистские наклонности Акире, а я просто исправлюсь? И... Делай с собой, что хочешь. Правда, я тебя люблю не за внешность и как бы ты ни выглядел, это не изменится. Но только предупреждай меня, если соберешься делать что-то ещё.

– Да-да, я уже понял, что если тебе не говорить абсолютно всего, есть шанс найти себя на лабораторном столе в Зоне 51.

– Зато какое свидание у нас получилось бы?

– Так, ещё слово, и я на тебя пожалуюсь. Потому что странно не то, что я делаю, а весь ты!


End file.
